leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Void
Screaming into existence with the birth of the universe, the Void is a manifestation of the unknowable nothingness that lies beyond. It is a force of insatiable hunger, waiting through the eons until its masters, the mysterious Watchers, mark the final time of undoing. To be a mortal touched by this power is to suffer an agonizing glimpse of eternal unreality, enough to shatter even the strongest mind. Denizens of the Void realm itself are construct-creatures, often of only limited sentience, but tasked with a singular purpose - to usher in total oblivion across Runeterra. Lore Screaming into existence with the birth of the universe, the Void is a manifestation of the unknowable nothingness that lies beyond. It is a force of insatiable hunger, waiting through the eons until its masters, the mysterious Watchers, mark the final time of undoing, and so usher in total oblivion across Runeterra. Champions of the Void Other Related Champions * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * fought voidborn and sealed a Void rift. * originally comes from the Void ruined city of Icathia. * was turned into an Iceborn by the Watchers. * fought multiple Voidborn in her search for an abyssal pearl near an underwater Void rift. * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * helped to combat the Watchers in Freljords ancient times. * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * fought a voidborn named . * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * fought a Voidborn trying to gather a World Rune. * tribe originally lived near the Void rift of Icathia. * fought multiple voidborn in the past. * originally comes from the Void ruined city of Icathia. * fought three Voidborns and sealed a Void rift. History Origins of the Watchers The Watchers originated from the Void, a vast canvas of nothingness, in which the concept of its existance is a mystery, even to themselves. From the time the bravest among them first entered Runeterra, the Watchers did not possess material form, nor were they even aware of their own sentience. The Watchers did not know why they or the Void existed, only that it perturbed them that something, that something being our universe, existed in the vast blackness of nothing. In their curious and spiteful intent of understanding the material universe, they reshaped matter within it into conscious extensions of themselves tasked to collect information and knowledge in their behalf, becoming the prototype of the current and modern Voidborn. The Watchers were immensely powerful, and transformed humans of the Freljord into the immortal Iceborn. The Iceborn were given great gifts, magic and immortality in return for their eternal loyalty. They conquered for the Watchers and built them a great civilization, including the bridge and fortress looming over the Howling Abyss, which eventually amassed in to an enormous empire, all in preparation for the inevitable destruction of all existence. Fall of the Watchers Avarosa, believing that their servitude to the Watchers was worse than death, led the Iceborn rebellion against the Watchers. This culminated in to a long bloody battle across the bridge known as the Howling Abyss. Countless Iceborn were killed, but they eventually won the battle, with Avarosa's sister, Lissandra, weaving a spell to sacrifice armies of Iceborn, possibly including her sisters, to entomb the Watchers in a glacial prison of True Ice underneath the bridge. Creation of the Voidborn The boldest of the Watchers tore open the veil and hurled themselves upward, only to be horribly disoriented by the sudden shift between the abyss and the corporeal, linear nature of reality. In an instant, there was time, and heat, and pain... Then there was only cold. The way was shut, and dozens of the Watchers were trapped in the liminal space between two realms, frozen in the moment of transition. Those that remained in the Void recoiled. They had no concept of what had happened, yet they knew they had been . And so, they adapted. Reaching into the material realm, the Watchers took from the crude matter that comprised it, shaping, corrupting and imbuing it with consciousness. These constructs were the first of the Voidborn, and would be their masters’ eyes and ears, sent forth into the nightmare of existence to watch, listen, and learn. Erased from History While many believed the Watchers were dead, they were merely imprisoned in a magical statsis of True Ice under the Howling Abyss. This took the lives of many Iceborn, possibily Avarosa and Serylda, themselves. To cover up her past mistakes in pledging allegiance to the Watchers, Lissandra rewrote the history of the Freljord, turning the tales of the Watchers into that of myths and songs. She now fears the day they return, with each nine runic seal that holds their prison slowly fading away. Fall of Icathia During the last days of Icathia, the once noble warrior order of Kohari was rebuilt to retake the city. The city had been filled with screams, as baying crowds chased down and murdered every Shuriman official they could find. Resentment for centuries of humiliating laws intended to eradicate Icathian culture—and brutal executions for breaking those laws—came to a head in one blood-filled day of violence. It didn’t matter that most of these people were merely scriveners, merchants and tithe-takers. All servants of the Sun-Emperor were killed. Sun disc effigies were pulled from rooftops and smashed by cheering crowds. Shuriman scriptwork was burned and their treasuries looted. The statues of dead emperors were desecrated. A day after the massacre, an army of stonewrights, laborers and thaumaturges were hefting giant blocks of freshly hewn granite into place of the cities ruined walls with windlass mechanisms that crackled with magic. Ten thousand men and women were conscripted to defend the city, clad in armor of boiled leather and armed with axes, picks, and spears. Three blocks of deep-ranked infantry formed the bulk of their line. Shuriman corpses were impaled upon wooden stakes driven into the earth at its base, and flocks of carrion birds circled overhead. A silken pavilion of crimson and indigo had been raised at its summit. Robed priests surrounded it, each one weaving intricate patterns in the air with their star-metal staves. The Sun Emperor turned his gaze upon this rebellious satrapy and marched east. It's five armies consisted of tens of thousands of men, riders on golden mounted cahriots ahead of the army. Heavy wagons the size of river barques bore strange war-machines that resembled navigational astrolabes; spinning globes orbited by flaming spheres and crackling lightning. Robed priests came with them, each with a flame-topped staff and an entourage of blinded slaves. At the heart of the army were the god-warriors. Nine Ascended, lead by their leader Setaka, were armored in bronze and jade. The battle was long and bloody, the Icathians would have been overrun by Shurimas might of their army and their god-warriors if not for the combined power of their mages. What happened next sealed Icathias fate. The pavilion exploded with forking traceries of light. Arcing loops of purple energy ripped into the sky and lashed down like crashing waves. The force of the blast threw everyone to the ground. The sky, once bright and blue, was now the color of a week-old bruise. Unnatural twilight held sway. A nightmarish light, sickly blue and ugly purple, smothered the world, pressing down from above and blooming up from somewhere far below. An abyss that bled purple light tore open amid the Shurimans, and Setaka was overcome by whipping cords of matter. She fought to free herself with wild sweeps of her blade, but the power of the Void proved too much for her. The pulsing, glowing light spread over her body like a hideous cocoon. Slick coils rising from the earth, or from the very air itself, to seize the flesh of mortals. Men and women were swept up and enveloped, bodies dissolve as the tendrils of foul energy overwhelmed them. Icathian Aftermath At the end of the battle the city was layed waste by the Void, its inhabitants consumed by the rift or scattered, the land forever scarred by the event. Locations Void Rifts Void An Unknowable Power.jpg|An Unknowable Power Void The Touch Of The Void.jpg|The Touch of the Void Void Facing The Void.jpg|Glacial Prison Nunu It's Me and You 03.jpg|Howling Abyss Bridge Lissandra The Eye in the Abyss 02.jpg|Bridge of the Lost Lissandra The Eye in the Abyss 01.jpg|The Hall of the Nine Void The Fall Of Icathia.jpg|Fall of Icathia Void The Rupture.jpg|The Rupture Void Salt The Earth.jpg|Salt the Earth Void Icathia.png|Land scar from In the abyssal darkness, deep underground, it is believed that the first great Void creatures to walk the surface of Runeterra now lie, dormant and unseen. If that is true, then they have waited patiently through the millennia, and it must surely now be time for them to rise once more. Over the centuries, many mortals from the world above have answered the Void’s call, or been dragged down against their will. There are those among them—few and far between—who have survived the encounter... though not a single one of them returned unchanged. * Freljord: Only a few Void Rifts have ever sprung up in the Freljord, most at the time of Watchers first interactions with Runeterra. After their imprisonment, only a few areas remained Void corrupted. The Frostguard watch over the Watchers' prison. ** Glacial Prison: Far beyond the known lands of Valoran, in the deepest, darkest spaces beneath the world, servants of the mythical Watchers are drawn to the power of the World Runes. ** Howling Abyss: The Howling Abyss serves as the massive chasm prison of the Watchers. There are numerous bridges spanning the abyss, such as the Bridge of Sorrows, Bridge of Shadow, and Bridge of the Lost. At its lower ends True Ice and its variants Dark Ice can be found. The Howling Abyss was the location of the last battle that sealed the Watchers several millennia ago. *** The Hall of the Nine: Located deep bellow the Howling Abyss it was constructed by the and serves as the protective barrier that seals the Watchers. Every year, several Frostguard climb down its icey walls to get to the Hall of the Nine in order to inspect the barriers state. * Icathia: A great and terrible battle was fought against the Void before the walls of ancient Icathia. In the aftermath, the lands all around the damned city became deserted wastes, and its very existence was struck from the maps of Shurima. It was hoped, perhaps foolishly, that the horrors unleashed there would eventually be forgotten… ** The Rupture: On the outskirts of Icathia lies the Rupture—evidence of the Void itself bursting forth from deep beneath the ground, in an age now lost to history. Though the bold and the curious alike have often sought to learn more, only the most foolhardy explorer would ever dare venture into the dark spaces beneath. * Shurima: After the fall of Icathia, Voidborn spread all across Shurima. Despite the sealing of The Rupture, countless smaller Void Rifts opened across the deserts of Shurima, most near Icathia itself. To this day the land is still littered with underground Void corrupted caves and tunnels. Below those, is opening even more Void rifts across Shurima, the opening of such rifts is said to cause powerful quakes opening up the bedrock of Shurima in new fault lines hundreds of miles long. They corrupt the underground of Shurima in the same way of the rifts mentioned above. survived in one of the locations. ** is building a Void rift in Sai'Kahleek. * Seas / Oceans: Numerous Void Rifts have sprung up in the depths of the Oceans and Seas of Runeterra. ** Marai's Territory: Long ago, the discovered a rift in the depths. The rift bore a horrible, creeping darkness which sought to exterminate all forms of life]] . The Marai were protected from the creatures coming from the rift by the Moonstone, a glowing rock said to be infused with celestial magic from the heavens, such stone was given to the Marai by a from Targon's peak. In exchange of the moonstone, the wanderer asked for an Abyssal Pearl to protect her own tribe. The light of the Moonstone at the center of the Marai village made the Voidborn withdraw from the village, but every hundred years or so, the moonstone’s light begins to dim. At that moment, the tribe chooses their fiercest warrior and bestows upon them the title of Tidecaller, who must plunge into the icy darkness of the rift, survive the horrors within and retrieve an abyssal pearl. If successful, the Tidecaller rises to shore where a luminous wanderer from Targon’s peak awaits with a moonstone to trade for the pearl. This ritual has been keeping the Voidborn contained, but now that Nami, the most recent Tidecaller, wasn't able to find the Targonian wanderer, the fate of the Marai and the horrors in the dephts remain unknow... Culture General= The Void is a nightmarish dimension said to exist outside space and time, where terrifying living weapons were wrought to win an ancient and long-since ended war. No-one truly understands how the Void came into existence, but tales of its terrible denizens have wormed their way into the dream consciousness of almost every culture's legends, creation myths, and dark folktales. Those few scattered grimoires and madmen that dare speak of the Void at all speak of it as an infinite realm of unfettered creation, tortured landscapes of crazed organic machinery, magical weapon-looms and mountainous flesh-forges. None have yet ventured into the Void and lived, for mortals would almost certainly be consumed and woven into the endless process of creation. In places where the mystical barriers between Runeterra and the Void have been worn thin, the air feels charged, and fantastical occurrences are the norm. Rivers run with vibrant colors, flowers bloom with incredible perfumes, and living beings experience psychedelic visions and surges in magical power. For a time, such places are wondrous and brimming with miracles, but soon the landscape is twisted into new and deadly forms, and if the Void is able to consume enough biomass to survive, it can grow and evolve into something ferocious and terrifying. |-|Languages= Nomenclature All Voidborn carry names said to be in Ancient Shuriman. A common naming convention amongst the voidborn is to have their unique name be combined with the last syllable of their species name, being separated by an apostrophe in the middle. (i.e. name, where "Rek" is her unique name, and "Sai" would be the last syllable of her species' name Xer'Sai) Trivia General= * Almost all the names given to the Voidborn are ancient Shuriman in origin.Voidborn naming origins * is also a creature from Void.http://forums.lan.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=83554&page=42#post554420/ ** The is a that wandered into the Baron pit and was then warped by the Void.Riot post * In the Battlecast universe, with the exception of and , it would seem that most of the Voidborn have (been forcibly) allied with and the Glorious Evolution, further enhancing their capabilities. This is evidenced by their Battlecast skins. * The , , , , , , , and are Void artifacts. * It has been stated that Void portals exist outside of Shurima. ** The Freljord has had multiple mentions of possible hints that the portals exist in the icy tundra.http://www.reddit.com/r/leagueoflegends/comments/1ytgt1/were_the_velkoz_team_ama/cfnnmm4 ** There is also another Portal in the sea where the Marai Vastaya live in. *** Cosmic Moon Energy from the is one of the only things that can subdue Void creatures of the depths. * All Voidborn champions (except ) can deal true damage with their kits. ** deals flat true damage. ** deals true damage in an explosive radius after death. ** deals true damage upon 100 Fury. ** deals true damage after three stacks applied by his abilities. * The symbol for the Void likely references the , from ' anthology . Chambers associated his Sign & King with 's pastoral deity . would later incorporate all three into his . ** Riot's Void symbol strongly resembles Kevin Ross' 1989 Yellow Sign design, as Chambers only mentioned but never described or designed the sign. * One of the few known ways to combat the Void is to starve it. With no organic or magical sustenance nearby, the Void’s material growth will slow, until it eventually falls into a dormant state. |-|Skins= Azir GalacticSkin.jpg|Galactic Azir Cho'Gath NightmareSkin.jpg|Nightmare Cho'Gath Fizz VoidSkin.jpg|Void Fizz Illaoi VoidBringerSkin.jpg|Void Bringer Illaoi Jarvan IV DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Jarvan IV Kassadin HarbingerSkin.jpg|Harbinger Kassadin Kassadin Pre-VoidSkin.jpg|Pre-Void Kassadin Kha'Zix DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Kha'Zix Malzahar OverlordSkin.jpg|Overlord Malzahar Nocturne VoidSkin.jpg|Void Nocturne Orianna DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Orianna Thresh DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Thresh Varus DarkStarSkin.jpg|Dark Star Varus Media Music= ;Related Music Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver - Login Screen| Vel'Koz, the Eye of the Void - Login Screen| Rek'Sai, the Void Burrower - Login Screen| Kai'Sa, Daughter of the Void - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| League Of Legends - Cho'gath Eats The World| Vel'Koz First Contact| The Terror Beneath| |-|Gallery= Void concept 01.jpg|Void Concept Void The Voidborn.jpg|The Voidborn Void Armored In Darkness.jpg|Armored In Darkness See also * Void Universe Page * The Eye in the Abyss * Where Icathia Once Stood de:Leere pl:Pustka zh:The Void Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Void